The Gate of Truth
by PaleRoseAngel
Summary: When a girl crosses the gate by accident and sees the truth, what will happen next? To make matters worse, Ed finds her and now Mustang wants her to take the State Alchemy exam. Can she make it in this new world with the help of new friends? EdXOC


Chapter 1

I woke up from a nap I had been taking in my room. As I blinked the blurriness from my sharp blue eyes, I realized I was not on my bed at the orphanage. You see, my parents died a few months ago in a car accident. No one knew where any of my family was, so I was sent to a foster care house, but I beat up the little boy who I lived with for insulting my parents. I know, I'm hotheaded (and I'm not even a red head, I'm brunette). So, I was sent to an orphanage where the nuns are very strict. I'm content to just sleep the day away when I don't have school or feel like going out.

Today was one of those days. I had fallen asleep studying books about alchemy and FullMetal Alchemist reruns were playing in the background. Ever since I had hoped for a way to get my parents and myself out of this world. I thought crossing the gate was the solution.

As I turned around, I noticed something that looked a lot like the Gate of Truth from FullMetal Alchemist.

I glanced around and my eyes locked on something. It was the truth of Alchemy. I watched it like it was a film. As my body hurdled past, something grabbed my leg and arm. I looked down to see they were nothing but stumps.

I closed my eyes tights and screamed,"Wake up! It's a dream! Wake the hell up!"

I found myself jerking up in a cold sweat. My eyes quickly scanned the room. Again, not mine. It smelled like a...hospital.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked no one in particular. As I looked to my left, my eyes fell on a young man with golden hair and similarly golden eyes. He seemed to be about 14, like me. In my dazed state, it took me a moment to conjure up his name. "Ed...Edward Elric?" I stuttered quietly.

"Yeah, that's me. How do you feel?"

It was at that moment I felt the pain course through my body from my right leg and left arm. "There's a burning pain coursing through my body." I said through tightly clenched teeth.

"I know. It'll go away soon. I'll get a nurse to give you a painkiller."

"No you won't. I don't want a goddamned nurse or painkiller. I want answers to a few questions: Where am I? How'd I get here? What happened and where are my limbs?"

Ed seemed to smile at my fiery temper. I thought I heard him mutter,"Just like me."

"What happened? I found you half dead in an alleyway on my way home. We're in Central at a military hospital. I brought you here. As for your limbs-"

"You saw the truth. You've been through the gate." A new voice cut Ed off. I knew the deep, sarcastic tone to me Colonel Mustang.

"Yeah, that too." Ed grumbled, rolling his eyes at the bastard Colonel who just cut him off. "You must be a strong alchemist." Ed continued.

"I don't know about that..." I said. I instinctively clapped my hand and stub together and touched the metal railing on the bed which created a small metal Queen chess piece. The details were fine and it was laced with intricate designs. Vertically on the front it said Jane.

"That's impressive. Something so small and so detailed!" Ed scrutinized my work. "So, you are Jane. Jane-?"

"Nevaeh." I made up my last name. I suddenly couldn't remember my last name and my memories seemed to be fading. Maybe it was the fact of being in another world...or universe.

"Jane Nevaeh, I would like you to take the state alchemy exam." Mustang spoke again.

"Without an arm or a leg? She can't. Jane...you'll be disabled forever if you're not fitted with automail. Would you do it?" Ed spoke gently. I pondered the good and bad consequences of automail. Good outweighed bad in this case.

"Yes, I'll do it. I'll be fitted with automail and take the exam."

"Great." Mustang said and walked out. Ed and I were left alone and we talked about the military and automail. He said I'd be under Mustang's command and most likely partnered with him and Al most of the time.


End file.
